magicaldiaryfandomcom-20200213-history
"Big" Steve Kenyon
Steve Kenyon (also known as "Big Steve") is one of the male students in Iris Academy from Toad Hall. He's very knowledgeable about Bounders and likes to play pinball as a way to practice his skills. "Big Steve" add on patch With the addition of the "Big Steve" add on patch this character can become a semi-romanceable and may agree to dance with you at the May Ball before year's end. To dance with Big Steve at the May Ball you need to ensure that you've: *During the first weekend visit the Game Arcade at the Mall and choose to play pinball. You will notice Big Steve but be unable to talk to him at this point in time. * During the second weekend return to the Game Arcade at the Mall and choose to play pinball again. Once again Big Steve will be present. Choose to talk to him. He won't say much but this unlocks later scenes. * During the three weekend return to the Game Arcade and choose to play the claw machine. MC will fail to win the rabbit. Do not attempt to use magic to win the rabbit as this may lead to demerits upon returning to the academy. * Visit the Game Arcade on the 5th of October and choose to play pinball to see Big Steve again. Choose to pester him. * Visit the Game Arcade on the 12th of October and you should have the option to ask Big Steve to win the rabbit in the claw machine game for you. He will fail the first time but if you give him another dollar he will win the rabbit. Give the rabbit to Big Steve. *On the weekends that you are not visiting the Game Arcade it is advisable to visit the Food Court and buy a pastry to ensure that the bakery remains in business. If the bakery closes you will still have scenes with Big Steve but he will not be as friendly or willing to dance with you come the May Ball. *Relax on the 14th of December and you should have an encounter with Big Steve and Mr. Hoppity. Choose to kiss Mr. Hoppity. *On the 20th of December choose to think of Big Steve. *On the 11th of January go to the Game Arcade and choose to talk to Big Steve. *On 10th of February order a romantic valentine for Big Steve. *On 17th of February ask Big Steve to meet you later. You may need to have the Blue spell Truesight. * Go to the Mall on the 22nd of February to meet up with Big Steve. * Mr. Hoppity will write you a note the next week apologizing for Steve's behavior and suggest trying to talk to him after the March exams. *Meet Big Steve in the Game Arcade on March 15th. Talk to him to begin your first date. *See Big Steve in the hallway on April 20th and he gives you Easter chocolate. *If you successfully activated all of these events, and you do not have another date for the May Day Ball, you will find Big Steve there. After some "dancing," he will offer to let you have Mr. Hoppity. Accepting means you'll be holding the Bunny Doll in your May Day Ball Photo. If you tell Big Steve to keep it, you will get a bonus line from Mr. Hoppity in your Yearbook. Category:Characters Category:Student